Calling All Engines!
Calling All Engines is a feature-length Thomas and Friends special. It was distributed by HiT Entertainment in 2005. Plot Summer is coming and the engines are looking forward to taking holiday makers around Sodor. One day, the Fat Controller announces that an airport is to be built on Sodor, which will bring more holidaymakers than ever. Thomas and Percy go to the site of the new airport, only to discover that 'Arry and Bert are on the same job. That afternoon, Thomas goes to the timber yard and finds 'Arry and Bert there. They boast that their job is very important, but Thomas doesn't think so and biffs their flatbeds just before the crane drops the timber. Whilst Thomas and Percy are shunting trucks, Diesel confronts Thomas about the trouble he'd caused for 'Arry and Bert, and boasts that he too has an important job. After shunting trucks of bananas for Diesel as a prank, Thomas and Percy go to the Smelters to collect some steel girders. Upon arrival, they see Diesel 10 and his huge claw "Pinchy" and are so scared that they run away. On their way home, Thomas and Percy are surprised to see the Sodor Suspension Bridge isn't painted and the new airport is only half-built. Worse still, Tidmouth Sheds have been demolished to make way for the new sheds, but since Thomas gave Diesel bananas the renovation is running late. That night, a fierce storm sweeps across Sodor and causes havoc. The next morning, the Fat Controller tells the engines that the storm damage must be cleared up before the work on the new sheds and the airport can continue. The next morning, Thomas is sent to collect some iron beams for the suspension bridge from Brendam. Upon arrival at the suspension bridge, Thomas feels tired and the beams need to be placed. Diesel wants to do it, but the foreman decides to let Thomas do it. Thomas manages to lower the beams into place, to Diesel's fury. When Thomas goes to collect paint for the bridge, Diesel biffs Thomas's flatbed so hard that paint splashes all over Thomas. When Thomas sees 'Arry he biffs him into a pile of gravel. In retaliation, 'Arry biffs James under the coalhopper. The matter escalates until all the engines are fighting. By the end of the day, everyone is dirty and no work has been done. The Fat Controller is angry at the delays and warns the engines that anymore disturbances will put the railway out of business. That night, Thomas has a dream on how to make things better. In the dream, he sees Lady and Rusty working together. Lady tells Thomas about teamwork, and Thomas goes off to find Mavis as soon as he wakes up. Thomas finds Mavis at the wash-down and tells her about his plan: the diesels and steam engines must work together to save the new airport and their home. Mavis explains that they must talk to each other first, so Thomas suggests to have a meeting at the coaling plant the next day. Thomas and Mavis tell the engines about the meeting, and Thomas decides to tell Diesel 10, but gets cold wheels and backs down. The next day, Thomas races to the coaling plant and gets there, just to see 'Arry and Bert almost calling the meeting off as the engines start to argue about who is to blame for starting the trouble. Thomas explains that they must work together, and at last the engines put their differences aside. When Harold brings the Fat Controller, Thomas explains they have agreed to work together. Very soon, the new airport is complete and the first aeroplane is sent to Sodor, but when Thomas' trucks come off the rails they hit the water tower, which falls to the ground and cracks the runway! The workmen quickly fix the runway, but they need George to finish the job and with Harvey on the other side of Sodor there is no chance of the aeroplane landing. Thomas quickly has an idea and rushes off to find Diesel 10. Thomas asks Diesel 10 to help them and tells him that he'll be the most useful engine of the day. Diesel 10 agrees and he follows Thomas to the airport. Mavis, Percy, 'Arry and Bert are surprised to see Thomas and Diesel 10 working together. Helping out each other, they clear up the mess and Thomas collects George. With the runway smooth again, the aeroplane lands at last. The engines have learnt that teamwork runs a railway, not opposition about their differences. That evening, the engines are happy to see Tidmouth Sheds rebuilt, especially Emily when she finds that she is staying at Tidmouth Sheds from now on. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Lady * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Toby (does not speak) * Harvey (does not speak) * Daisy (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Rusty (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * George (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Henrietta (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * Bill and Ben (music video cameo) * Derek (music video cameo) * Caroline (music video cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (music video cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Centre Island Quarry * Ffarquhar * Bulgy's Bridge * Sodor Airport * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * Kellsthorpe * Brendam * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory * The Windmill Trivia * Stock footage and deleted scenes from the eighth season are used. * This special aired on Channel Five's Milkshake in the UK in 2008 and then again on Christmas 2009. * This special was made to celebrate the 60th anniversary of the Railway Series. * This is the second time an engine has been pushed onto the coal tipper. The first time was in Middle Engine. * A blackboard in the airport manager's office shows flights from Athens, Madrid, Brussels, Paris, Istanbul, Milan, Canterbury, Bristol, and London. * Toad's scrap model from Escape is seen when Henry and Percy are at the Smelter's Yard. Goofs * Thomas whistles in his sleep. Whistling takes steam, but an engine at rest for the night would not have a lit fire. * When Emily passes the windmill and in the last shot of Busy, one of her coaches' middle wheel is raised above the rails. * Toby is pushed onto the coal tipper, but even though the tipper goes at a 45-degree angle Toby does not fall off. * It would be dangerous for Thomas to travel past Diesel 10 while he was using his claw. * Everyone was at the coaling plant, except Edward, Emily, Diesel 10, Harvey, and Salty, although Edward and Emily were shown traveling to the meeting. * The narrator says Thomas and Diesel 10 puffed as fast as they could, but Diesel 10 is a diesel. * James had to sleep at the coaling plant, but he was seen traveling to the meeting there. * It would have taken more then a few days to build the airport, fix the bridge, and rebuild Tidmouth Sheds. * Judging by how much work needed to be done, the engines would have needed help from the Pack. * It would have taken more than one day to get the paint off of Thomas. * Surely the remaining trucks in front of Thomas, would've stayed on the rails when the first few trucks crash into the water tower. * In the third interactive segment, Annie is facing backwards. * Mavis was inviting the diesels to the coaling plant, so why would Thomas even worry about inviting Diesel 10 when Mavis should be doing it? * The narrator refers to Harold as an "it" when he arrives at the airport. Quotes * Yard manager: Why are all the engines here? * Sir Topham Hatt: Why are you all here? Gallery Image:Diesel2.jpg Image:Daisy1.jpg Image:HenryCallingAllEngines!.jpg Image:RustyandLadyinCallingAllEngines.PNG Image:Diesel10promo.jpg Image:'ArryandBert.png File:CallingAllEngines.jpg|UK VHS Cover File:CallingAllEngines1.jpg File:CallingAllEngines2.jpg File:CallingAllEngines3.jpg|Gordon, Henry, and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines4.jpg|James and Edward File:CallingAllEngines5.jpg|Henry, Edward, and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines7.jpg File:CallingAllEngines8.jpg File:CallingAllEngines10.jpg|James, Thomas, and Edward File:CallingAllEngines11.jpg File:CallingAllEngines13.jpg|'Arry and Bert File:CallingAllEngines14.jpg|'Arry, Bert, Percy, and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines15.jpg|Thomas, 'Arry, and Bert File:CallingAllEngines16.jpg File:CallingAllEngines17.jpg File:CallingAllEngines18.jpg|Thomas and Diesel File:CallingAllEngines19.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines20.jpg|Thomas, Percy, and Diesel 10 File:CallingAllEngines21.jpg File:CallingAllEngines22.jpg|Diesel and Henry File:CallingAllEngines23.jpg File:CallingAllEngines24.jpg File:CallingAllEngines25.jpg|Edward and Diesel File:CallingAllEngines26.jpg|Henry and Percy at the smelter's yard File:CallingAllEngines27.jpg File:CallingAllEngines28.jpg File:CallingAllEngines29.jpg File:CallingAllEngines30.jpg File:CallingAllEngines31.jpg File:CallingAllEngines32.jpg|Harvey and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines33.jpg File:CallingAllEngines34.jpg|Salty, Diesel, and 'Arry File:CallingAllEngines35.jpg|Derek and Gordon File:CallingAllEngines36.jpg File:CallingAllEngines37.jpg File:CallingAllEngines38.jpg File:CallingAllEngines39.jpg File:CallingAllEngines40.jpg File:CallingAllEngines41.jpg File:CallingAllEngines42.jpg File:CallingAllEngines43.jpg File:CallingAllEngines44.jpg|James the carnival game File:CallingAllEngines45.jpg|Gordon the playground File:CallingAllEngines46.jpg|Edward the scarecrow File:CallingAllEngines47.jpg|Percy the roller coaster File:CallingAllEngines48.jpg|Lady File:CallingAllEngines49.jpg|Mavis and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines50.jpg|Bert and Mavis File:CallingAllEngines51.jpg|Toby passes the church File:CallingAllEngines52.jpg|Gordon, Henry, and Toby File:CallingAllEngines53.jpg|Bert and Diesel File:CallingAllEngines54.jpg|'Arry, Daisy, and Mavis File:CallingAllEngines55.jpg|Bert, Diesel, and 'Arry File:CallingAllEngines56.jpg|Daisy at Kellsthorpe File:CallingAllEngines57.jpg|'Arry and Emily File:CallingAllEngines58.jpg File:CallingAllEngines59.jpg File:CallingAllEngines60.jpg File:CallingAllEngines61.jpg File:CallingAllEngines62.jpg File:CallingAllEngines63.jpg File:CallingAllEngines64.jpg|George File:CallingAllEngines65.jpg|Harold and the Fat Controller File:CallingAllEngines66.jpg|Henry, Gordon, Thomas, Percy, Emily, James, and Edward File:CallingAllEngines67.jpg File:CallingAllEngines68.jpg|Gordon, Thomas, Percy, Emily, and James File:CallingAllEngines69.jpg File:CallingAllEngines70.jpg|James and Gordon File:CallingAllEngines77.jpg File:CallingAllEngines78.jpg File:CallingAllEngines79.jpg File:CallingAllEngine80.jpg|Thomas and Diesel 10 File:CallingAllEngines81.jpg|Bert and Percy File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg File:CallingAllEngines83.jpg File:CallingAllEngines84.jpg File:CallingAllEngines85.jpg File:CallingAllEngines86.jpg File:CallingAllEngines87.jpg File:CallingAllEngines88.jpg File:CallingAllEngines89.jpg File:CallingAllEngines90.jpg File:CallingAllEngines91.jpg File:CallingAllEngines92.jpg File:CallingAllEngines93.jpg File:CallingAllEngines94.jpg File:CallingAllEngines95.jpg File:CallingAllEngines96.jpg File:CallingAllEngines97.jpg File:CallingAllEngines98.jpg File:CallingAllEngines99.jpg File:CallingAllEngines100.jpg File:CallingAllEngines101.jpg File:CallingAllEngines102.jpg File:CallingAllEngines103.jpg File:CallingAllEngines104.jpg File:CallingAllEngines105.jpg File:CallingAllEngines106.jpg File:CallingAllEngines107.jpg File:CallingAllEngines108.jpg File:CallingAllEngines109.jpg File:CallingAllEngines110.jpg File:CallingAllEngines111.jpg File:CallingAllEngines112.jpg File:CallingAllEngines113.jpg File:CallingAllEngines114.jpg File:CallingAllEngines115.jpg File:CallingAllEngines116.jpg File:CallingAllEngines117.jpg File:CallingAllEngines118.jpg File:CallingAllEngines120.jpg File:CallingAllEngines121.jpg File:CallingAllEngines122.jpg File:CallingAllEngines123.jpg File:CallingAllEngines124.jpg File:CallingAllEngines125.jpg File:CallingAllEngines126.jpg File:CallingAllEngines127.jpg File:CallingAllEngines128.jpg File:CallingAllEngines129.jpg File:CallingAllEngines130.jpg File:CallingAllEngines131.jpg File:CallingAllEngines132.jpg File:CallingAllEngines133.jpg File:CallingAllEngines135.jpg File:CallingAllEngines136.jpg File:CallingAllEngines137.jpg File:CallingAllEngines138.jpg File:CallingAllEngines139.jpg File:CallingAllEnginesUKDVDMenu1.png|UK DVD menu File:CallingAllEnginesUKDVDMenu2.png File:CallingAllEnginesUKDVDMenu3.png File:CallingAllEnginesUKDVDMenu4.png File:CallingAllEnginesUKDVDMenu5.png File:CallingAllEnginesUKDVDMenu6.png File:CallingAllEngines!(UK2008)DVDmenu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:CallingAllEngines!(UK2008)DVDmenu2.png File:CallingAllEngines!(UK2008)DVDmenu3.png File:CallingAllEngines!(UK2008)DVDmenu4.png File:CallingAllEngines!(UK2008)DVDmenu5.png File:CallingAllEngines!(UK2008)DVDmenu6.png File:CallingAllEngines!(UK2008)DVDmenu7.png File:CallingAllEngines!(UK2008)DVDmenu8.png File:CallingAllEngines!(UK2008)DVDmenu9.png File:CallingAllEngines!(UK2008)DVDmenu10.png File:CallingAllEngines!(UK2008)DVDmenu11.png Category:Specials